


I Wanna Be Yours.

by AlyssSchwarz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Multi, Stripper!Amami, Stripper!Komaeda, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: A pesar de ser una persona común y pertenecer al curso de reserva de una esperanzadora Universidad, los acontecimientos impredecibles y sorpresivos, no faltaban en su vida, rompiendo de esa forma su monotonía.Hinata agradecía aquello, el placer culposo que había ocultado su mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, aún le resultaba increíble, dudaba encontrar algo que logrará interesarle en un club nocturno, pero no se negó a ir.La curiosidad lo terminó por convencer. Sólo eso, por supuesto.Portando ingenuidad, en esa noche el asombro que recibió le estremeció su corazón y erizó su piel; fue incapaz de apartar su vista de ese albino con una belleza superior a cien rosas.  Contemplarlo era un espectáculo sumamente excitante; el meneo sensual de sus caderas, su acentuada cintura, la ropa tentadora que vestía, el encanto hipnótico de su mirada grisácea, las muecas lascivas y la música que parecía ser compuesta especialmente para él…El público terminaba hechizado, y él no fue la excepción. Pero...¿Era posible enamorarse de un Stripper?





	I Wanna Be Yours.

Kazuichi admitía que era un cobarde.

Todos los días, veía desde la distancia a la hermosa chica de cabellos largos y dorados, incapaz de dirigirle la palabra o mirarla directo a los adorables ojos celestes que portaba. Se avergonzaba  de sí mismo en los momentos donde la rubia, proveniente de una autentica realeza, lo saludaba  con amabilidad por las mañanas y su rostro enrojecía por completo al oírla; su corazón se aceleraba y respondía entre tartamudeos.

Con esa reacción, ella reía sin ningún atisbo de malicia o sorna.

El mecánico también pensaba que era una persona cursi, pues no dejaba de considerar lo maravilloso que era su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa.  Diversos tipos de ideas románticas cruzaban su mente cuando se trataba de ella. Sonia Nevermind lo había hechizado con sus encantos, pero… _alguien_ más también logró hacerlo. De una forma absolutamente distinta a comparación con la princesa. _Él_ fue especial, haberlo encontrado consistió en una completa _serendipia_ y un remedio a una agría discusión con su padre por la noche.

En esa ocasión, huyó de su casa sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo. La presencia de ese sujeto era fastidiosa, cualquier lugar estaba bien si era bastante lejano de él. Kazuichi caminó por un largo tiempo sin fijarse por donde avanzaba, demoró en darse cuenta que se encontraba perdido y miró su entorno con confusión. Bufó con molestia, apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños y maldijo su situación. Al menos, traía su celular y cartera en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no era una total desgracia. Usualmente no era tan optimista, pero si quería estar al lado de la princesa, quien debía ser fuerte ante cualquier calamidad que pudiera suceder en su reino, él también lo sería para apoyarla.

Su imaginación voló sin toparse con límites, creando un escenario de Sonia y él como los reyes de Novoselic, viviendo felizmente mientras corrían en un campo de flores. Teniendo una familia de hermosos niños con cada uno de los rasgos de sus progenitores y con la compañía de un perro. Las mascotas no podían faltar, y más al saber que a la rubia le encantaban los animales, Hinata le había dicho aquel dato y él agradecía tanto aquello. Era una gran ventaja que su mejor amigo fuera una de las personas con las que más hablaba Nevermind y parecían llevarse excelente.

Aquello le daba esperanza.

Fuyuhiko, uno de sus mejores amigos al igual que Hinata, ya salía con una atractiva chica de semblante serio y personalidad gélida, pero educada. Souda creía en que sólo con él, ella mostraba su faceta cálida. Los envidiaba un poco al verlos discretamente acaramelados. ¿Algún día se despediría de lo que lucía ser una interminable soltería? La respuesta aún no estaba disponible, era una incertidumbre que le ponía nervioso, mas luego recordaba que Hajime yacía en el mismo estatus que él, y se le pasaba.

Una gota de agua aterrizando en uno de sus pómulos lo arrancó de sus reflexiones, en cortos momentos cayeron más en el asfalto de las calles, humedeciéndolas y la temperatura empezaba a percibirse fría.

_« ¡Maldición!»_

Corrió en busca de refugio contra la intensa lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, tardó unos minutos hasta que llegó a la entrada de lo que sea que fuera, no presto la atención suficiente, se limitó a recuperar el aliento y notar que sólo sus hombro estaban humedecidos.  Recuperando un poco la postura, observó las luces de neón rojas en el borde del cobertizo y los azulejos negros y blancos con diseños sumamente elegantes, pensaba que no debía tratarse de algo malo al tener una buena apariencia. Por desgracia,  la idea no duró demasiado, debido que al instante siguiente el borde de su camisa fue capturado por una sólida mano y visualizó un rostro amenazante que le heló la sangre. Estaba en peligro.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces parado todo el tiempo ahí!? ¿Entrarás o no? Me estresa la gente indecisa como tú. Vamos, sé que te divertirás… _todos lo hacen_ —habló con voz tensa el muchacho de ojos violetas y piel bronceada, se notaba que se esforzaba por ser amable, pero su apariencia para nada amigable  y comportamiento impulsivo, no ayudaba— ¡Joder, ya decídete, cabello fresita!

Souda no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Cómo podía meterse con su cabello cuando él lo tenía aún más extraño? Era el más auténtico estilo de punch perm. Habría dicho algo para defenderse, mas consideró que hacerlo podría empeorar la situación. Afortunadamente, lo que parecía ser el compañero de ese chico agresivo, intervino.

— ¡Hermano, no actúes así con los clientes! ¿Piensas meterte más en problemas con la jefa? —frente esa cuestión, el agarre del aludido titubeó y comenzó a aligerarse. Kazuichi agradecía al fin poder respirar—. Si no fuera porque Maizono-san y yo la logramos convencer de tu importancia en la seguridad del club, estarías despedido, ¡sé más prudente con tus acciones!

Como si se tratasé de un hechizo o una orden inquebrantable de un domador hacia una bestia, Souda fue liberado por el hombre que lo sostenía y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se dedicó a mantenerse calmado y no huir al igual que un animal aterrado. Después de todo, creía que era razonable confiar en la persona que había detenido al que casí lo asfixia por completo. Su apariencia era formal en conjunto con su forma de hablar y postura. La mano de él se posicionó delante del mecánico, ofreciéndole ayuda. Con ese gesto, el de dentadura similar a la de un tiburón, se sintió seguro y aceptó.

—Mis más honestas disculpas, caballero —musitó el chico de vista roja, ayudándole a levantarse. No tardó en regañar con la mirada al de cabello extravagante. Éste se limitó a eludir el rostro y refunfuñar. En respuesta, el azabache suspiró y prosiguió—: Los modales de mi colega son reprobables. No es mala persona, es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Su nombre es Oowada Mondo.

—No te di permiso de presentarme.

— ¡Ah, yo también debería presentarme, qué descortés de mi parte! —exclamó con alto dramatismo. Oowada gruñó con fastidio al ser ignorado y Kazuichi  asintió con lentitud, aturdido en cierta medida con la intensa formalidad con la que estaba siendo tratado ahora. A estas alturas, no sabía cuál de los dos era más raro—. Soy Kiyotaka Ishimaru, un gusto conocerlo. Y si fuera posible, me gustaría compensar la desagradable actitud que tuvo mi compañero. ¿Te gustaría entrar al club?

—Eh…—el varón de cabello rosa miró la puerta de dicho lugar; lucía extremadamente fino y caro para ser sólo la entrada. Su billetera no tenía el suficiente dinero para lo que sea que se encontrara dentro. Era posible que le cobraran incluso por respirar.

Ishimaru se percató de los pensamientos del mecánico por medio de su rostro, era bastante legible. Una idea surcó su cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia, conocía el método perfecto para convencer.

—Será gratis, pagaré todo —y tal cómo predijo, la respuesta fue inmediata y la que él esperaba.

—Acepto —Souda jamás desperdiciaba oportunidades que caían del cielo y que lo hacían sentir afortunado.

Un bufido impregnado de fastidio por parte de Oowada fue escuchado por los otros dos.

—Estás siendo demasiado amable —masculló cruzando los brazos, manteniendo aún un semblante molesto.

—Y tú demasiado insensible —replicó con firmeza, sin inmutarse ante el comportamiento de Mondo. Éste chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a una cercana moticicleta  oscura con calaveras envueltas en llamas y cuervos volando, esbozados en los laterales.

—Haz lo que quieras —siseó acomodándose en la moto y dentro de poco se retiró a gran velocidad.

El silencio se cernió sobre las dos personas que quedaban, sólo interrumpido por la constante caída de las gotas que descendían del cielo. De nuevo, Kazuichi soltó un suspiró de alivio, sin el motociclista cerca y sólo estando con el otro que portaba un traje formal negro con una cara de oso en el bolsillo que se situada en donde está en corazón, y tuvo una actitud más amigable con él, se sentía en buenas manos.

—O-Oye… ¿es seguro dejarlo así? No es adecuado conducir enfadado —opinó Souda con ligero nerviosismo y llevándose brevemente una mano detrás de la cabeza. Independientemente de la primera impresión para nada positiva que tuvo con el motociclista, la preocupación aparecía.

Ishimaru lo miró con incredulidad, parpadeó repetidas veces y luego  una simpática sonrisa cruzó su faz.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, caballero —contestó con un gesto de mano despreocupado—. Para mi hermano conducir es una manera para despejar su mente y es excelente conductor —finalizó levantando el pulgar.

—Si tú lo dices —el tema fue zanjado y sin más dilación, Ishimaru solicitó su identificación de edad y él la mostró sin complicación, había sido bastante bueno traer su cartera. La suerte existía y era algo que se encontraba experimentando.

—Bien, Souda-kun. Vamos —Kiyotaka avanzó hacia las amplias puertas del club, el aludido lo siguió y se detuvo cuando su anfitrión lo hizo al mirar brevemente el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca y la sonrisa que antes poseía, creció—. Llegaste en buen momento, los dos espectáculos más populares y favoritos por el público van a comenzar pronto.

—¿Ah sí? —Desconocía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero al contemplar la mueca de Ishimaru, debía tratarse de algo sumamente maravilloso. Su acompañante afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y abrió las puertas.

—Bienvenido seas a _Goodbye Despair_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... ¿Hola? ouo/  
> Siempre había visto que no existía ningún fic KomaHina en español en este sitio, ¡así que quise cambiar eso! :D Igual que hay poco contenido de Komaeda stripper y se necesita más de eso en este mundo (?) Todo inspirado por la OST de Servant. Btw, Hinata, Souda y Fuyuhiko son mi BROT3, lo aclaro. Lo mismo con Ishimaru y Oowada. Y eso. Gracias por leer ;u; y nos vemos pronto nwn/


End file.
